<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by SleepyWiredWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738361">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWiredWrites/pseuds/SleepyWiredWrites'>SleepyWiredWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, OC, POV Female Character, Team Meet up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWiredWrites/pseuds/SleepyWiredWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Reunion of Sorts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mako/Asami Sato</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Team Avatar had a rare night off and Asami decided to take the group to one of her favourite teashops. The shop stood between an apartment building and clothing store and had a very traditional look to it, with a second story that looked to be the living quarters of the owners.</p><p>As team Avatar entered into the nearly abandoned cafe by way of Asami, Bolin looked around at the decor until he spotted someone familiar sweeping. Her brown hair and yellow eyes were a dead give away.</p><p>"Songo?!"</p><p>Upon speaking the name, the young woman looked up and her face looks towards the group, her broom swiftly dropping on the floor in shock</p><p>"Bolin?Mako?"</p><p>The two brothers didn’t have time to react as the girl flung her arms around them both, Bolin eagerly returning her hug and Mako slowly giving her a soft pat on the back.</p><p>“I thought you guys were..were..I missed you two so much…I went looking but I couldn’t”</p><p>She went on before releasing the two from her grip wiping her wet eyes with her sleeve. Taking a moment to compose herself she got into service mode and offered the group a table before offering rose tea and cake.</p><p>Once Songo was away in the kitchen; Asami asked the two boys</p><p>“How do you know Songo?”</p><p>“When Bolin and I lived on the streets- Songo often was around, one day she offered to play with Bolin while I went out to get some bread and she became a friend. We parted ways after she got adopted.”</p><p>Bolin nodded. Asami replied</p><p>“She often mentioned two boys when we talked about our childhoods”</p><p>Korra listened in on the conversation however she ended up conversing with Bolin until Songo returned with tea and cake. Songo Sat next to Asami and for a while, they conversed- Bolin observed Songo, her hair had got longer and her eyes held worry more so then she was a kid. She had grown into a pretty young woman.</p><p>After a few hours, The group said there goodbyes and Bolin said towards Songo</p><p>“You should come to see me, Mako and Korra at the pro-bending arena”</p><p>Songo smiled waving from the door</p><p>“Alright, I’ll watch”</p><p>Closing the door to the café Songo smiled before cleaning up</p><p>This could be the start of something.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>